


[Podfic] Getting Buried in Buffalo Jump (by Ride_Forever)

by malnpudl



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Last Night (1998), due South
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, M/M, More Joy Day, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world and there isn't time for gravity to drag them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Getting Buried in Buffalo Jump (by Ride_Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Getting Buried in Buffalo Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396192) by [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever). 



> Recorded as a gift for Ride_Forever on More Joy Day 2014.

Warnings: It's the end of the world, okay? _Everybody_ dies.  
Length: 08:32  
File Format: MP3  
File Size: 12 MB  
Download links: [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/getting-buried-in-buffalo-jump)


End file.
